Puissance
by Lady McGonagallRichards
Summary: Traduction de Power (Oparu)


Je n'ai jamais cru que j'avais le même genre de pouvoir que les autres. La puissance, la vraie puissance celle qui plie les autres personnes à la volonté de Grégory ou celle qui fait que Caitlin croit qu'elle peut tout faire, m'a toujours échappé. Je suis l'observatrice, la spectatrice et fréquemment la victime des gens autour de moi. Fustigeant pour me débattre compte à peine comme étant un pouvoir, mais assez souvent, cela semble être mon seul recours.

En ce moment, cependant, la situation est faussée. Les yeux de Grégory sont effectivement sur moi pour une fois et il attend. Je devrais parler. Je devrais dire quelque chose pour apaiser sa colère enragée, mais je ne lui tiendrais pas tête. C'est le diable, sans lequel je ne peut pas vivre, et même dans ma rage, je ne peux pas détourner mon regard de lui.

Mon estomac se tord, montant dans ma gorge. Il a été malmené toute la journée, une manifestation interne de la tempête qui prend place autour de moi. Grégory fixe Cole comme s'il pouvait le brûler et le calciner sur place. Caitlin insiste pour la millième fois que Cole l'aime et qu'ils vont être parfaitement heureux ensemble. Cole fusille du regard Grégory et je souhaite pouvoir lui dire combien il me fait penser à son père, le Destin semble déterminé à faire en sorte que tous les Deschanel soient en désaccord avec Grégory pour l'éternité.

L'homme hurlant à mes côtés a été bon autrefois. Il était charmant, doux même, et comparé à Del et AJ, c'était un saint. Il gardait ses liaisons discrètes, et n'a jamais laissé ses petites amies au cœur brisées et détruites derrière lui comme ces deux-là l'ont fait.

Ils ne me croiront jamais.

Cole est à côté de Grégory, lui souriant de ce sourire narquois qu'il croit être charmant. Il l'est presque, mais j'ai déjà vu ce sourire avant. C'est le sourire de Del, le sourire d'AJ, le sourire d'un homme qui s'attend à obtenir ce qu'il veut.

Il pourrait en réalité l'avoir cette fois. Peut-être que partir quelques semaines à travers l'Europe avec Cole serait exactement le genre d'expérience dont Caitlin à besoin. Lorsque j'avais son âge, je vivais déjà dans un pays étranger toute seule. Bien sur je n'avais ni l'argent que Caitlin a maintenant ni la chance d'avoir une bonne éducation. Mais je connais ce sentiment. Celui que je vois dans ses yeux me rappelle une si grande partie de moi-même. Je voulais me battre à l'époque.

Maintenant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de souhaiter que cette dispute soit entièrement finie. Ma tête me fait mal et pendant un moment, je perds ma vision périphérique. C'était plus facile de faire face à tout ça avant que mon corps ne soit contre moi. Si je continue à me mordre la lèvre, mon malaise devrait sans doute partir, mais il y a déjà du sang dans ma bouche. Le goût métallique m'a presque toujours écœuré, mais ce soir, c'était pire. Le voile noir que j'avais au coin des yeux commence à s'infiltrer au milieu maintenant.

Je n'arrive même plus à savoir qui est-ce qui crie à présent. Je pourrais sans doute échapper à la conversation et m'asseoir jusqu'à ce que ça passe, mais ma position entre Cole et Grégory est probablement la seule chose qui les empêche de se frapper. En réalité Cole ne me laisserait jamais le voir frapper mon mari. Caitlin pourrait lui pardonner. Grégory pourrait impérieusement faire exprès d'ignorer l'incident, mais cela serait juste trop grossier de le faire devant moi.

Le sang se précipite dans mes oreilles et je peux voir les lèvres de Caitlin bouger seulement le bruit de mon cœur noie toutes paroles qu'elle pourrait prononcer. Pendant un bref instant, je me demande si quelque chose va vraiment, vraiment mal avec moi. Je porte ma main à la bouche, essayant de calmer mon estomac. Mes doigts sont glacés contre mes lèvres et ça me choque momentanément.

'' Et comment à tu l'intentions de poursuivre tes études ? '' Grégory donne des leçons à Caitlin alors qu'elle tente de le convaincre qu'être avec Cole sera bon pour sa vie. ''Crois-tu que l'UCLA (université de Californie à Los Angeles) pense que c'est vraiment la pensée qui compte quand ils remettent les diplômes ? ''.

Grégory à un argument valable. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pensé à ce sujet. Ma fille, ma précieuse fille qui pense généralement tout ce qui lui arrive, a décidé de partir et il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je puisse l'arrêter. Grégory ne le voit pas, mais peut être que si je peux le faire céder un peu, je peux la remettre sur la bonne voie. Elle peut finir l'université et voyager avec Cole. Il doit y avoir un moyen.

Ce sentiment rampant à l'intérieur de mon crâne se joint à mon mal de tête et si je ne fais pas attention, je suis parfaitement consciente que je peux m'évanouir à nouveau. Ce sera la troisième fois en quelques jours. Mais peut être que ça vaut le coup. Grégory ne peut absolument pas continuer à crier sur Cole si je passe devant lui, non ?.

Je pourrais m'éloigner de tout ça avant que ma tête n'explose et que je me réveille en regardant fixement le visage inquiet de Grégory. Je me demande ironiquement pourquoi le seul moment où il semble se soucier vraiment de moi est quand je suis impuissante et à deux doigts de passer le point critique. Ma main lâche ma bouche, comme un poids mort. Mes genoux suivent peu de temps après et la meilleure partie de tout cela est le silence qui vient avec l'obscurité.

C'est vraiment la première fois de toute la journée, ou j'ai un moment sans hurlements.

(quelques heures après )

Les doigts puissants que je sens sur ma joue ne peuvent appartenir qu'à Grégory. Et je sais que je suis censée me réveiller et l'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour moi. Les voix flottent autour de moi avant de se regrouper. Caitlin est à côté de Grégory, sa main doit être celle sur mon épaule. Je n'aime pas l'inquiéter, surtout après la façon qu'elle a eue de me regarder la dernière fois que je me suis évanouie, mais je ne peux rien y faire.

Le mot que Grégory continue à dire à plusieurs reprises et mon nom. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour saisir la signification de ce son, je ne devrais pas en être heureuse, mais je le suis. J'ai presque le souffle coupé quand ses mains déposent le sac de glace au dessous de ma tête. Je devrais ouvrir les yeux et lui faire savoir que je suis éveillée, mais le fait d'avoir peur le rend calme. Ça lui fait du bien d'être silencieux, d'avoir sa vie remise en question.

Caitlin veut vivre avec Cole, Caitlin veut s'enfuir avec Cole. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Caitlin est juste une fille amoureuse et plus Grégory se battra, plus elle essayera de tenir tête à son père de la seule façon qu'elle le pourra. Pour autant que Grégory déteste Cole, le nom de cet homme n'est jamais hors de ma maison. Cole n'est jamais loin de l'esprit de Grégory et il a été tellement distrait que j'ai pu continuer à le duper.

Si ce n'était pas pour Cole, Grégory m'aurait déjà attrapé essayant de cacher ce foutu test de grossesse et il n'aurait pas était si distrait quand Bette a failli vendre la mèche. Peut-être que j'ai été trop passive à ce sujet, essayant de le cacher quand je devais l'utiliser contre lui. Derrière ma crainte que Grégory le découvre, il y a avait une autre crainte. Une terreur plus sombre qui me consume sans que je ne m'en aperçoive et qui dirige mes actions.

Peu importe qui est le père de cet enfant, je sais qu'il est à moi, et même si j'ai essayé de me battre avec moi-même, je l'aime déjà. Je pourrais le perdre. C'est une chose si je décide d'avorter, mais c'est tout autre chose si je perds ce bébé parce qu'il sera sorti prématurément. J'ai essayé de me battre avec cela, repousser cette crainte jusqu'à ce que j'oublie à quel point son poids m'étouffe. Grégory le prendra plus mal que moi. Tout ce temps, j'ai essayé de le protéger quand peut-être, j'aurai dû le mettre sur le devant de la scène. Au lieu de dépenser toute son énergie sur sa fille qui peut s'occuper d'elle, peut être doit-il juste être redirigé.

J'ai mordu ma lèvre quand je suis tombée et le sang s'est accumulé sous ma langue. Je pourrais le cracher, mais je suis déjà écœurée. Avaler ceci pourrait m'aider, mais pas de la façon traditionnelle. Je laisse mes yeux s'ouvrir, mais ils prennent plus longtemps que je ne m'attendais pour qu'ils se concentrent. Pendant un instant, l'inquiétude me vrille l'estomac. Quelque chose pourrait effectivement aller mal, mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'inquiéter maintenant.

Grégory essaie de me faire asseoir, mais quand lui et Caitlin soulèvent ma tête, celle-ci commence à brûler de nouveau et mes yeux ne restent pas ouverts. Ma tête tombe en avant sur sa poitrine et tout ce que je peux sentir, c'est l'eau de Cologne sur sa chemise. Son menton se repose sur ma tête et ses bras sont autour de mes épaules.

Il parle à Caitlin, essayant de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Mais il y a du souci dans sa voix. C'est une erreur de ma part d'en profiter, mais c'est difficile ne pas le faire aussi. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois qu'il m'a tenue comme ça.

''Désolée, je marmonne dans sa poitrine. "Je suis désolée"

"Hey'', il murmure en retour de sa voix douce qui a toujours détenu mon cœur. ''Tout va bien mon Amour ?''

Je suis un peu étourdie" je me plains avec douceur, ce qui est la vérité. Le mal de tête que j'avais avant que je ne me sois évanouie s'est transformé en sentiment nuageux, une sensation cotonneuse qui est étrange, mais infiniment plus agréable. Cependant tout va bien pour le moment, parce que Grégory me tient comme si ça lui tenait à cœur.

"Tu t'es cogné la tête quand tu es tombée ?" Il demande alors que ses mains examinent dans mes cheveux.

''Non'', je chuchote sans ouvrir les yeux '' "J'ai juste des vertiges."

"Nous allons rester ici pendant un certain temps'', promet-il avec plus de patiences que ce qu'il a utilisé avec moi depuis longtemps. Il a été de plus en plus comme ça ces derniers temps. Calme, réfléchi, même introspectif quand il ne réprimande pas Caitlin. Peut-être qu'il commence à grandir. ''Cate, je vais devoir prendre rendez-vous chez un médecin pour ta mère, pourrais-tu prendre le numéro dans mon carnet d'adresses et me l'apporter ?

Je sais que ça à marché quand j'essaye de parler, son doigt se posa sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

"Tout va bien Liv, '' il me rassure, ses lèvres touchant presque mon front. '' Je te tiens ''.

(quelques heures après )

L'une des meilleures façons d'inquiéter Grégory est simplement de ne pas sortir du lit. Il sait que je ne suis pas une personne du matin, il m'embrassait donc généralement avant de se diriger vers la piscine suivie de la douche. Si je suis toujours endormie après cela, selon nos horaires, il pourrait me réveiller si je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Mais aujourd'hui, il me laisse dormir, ce qui signifie qu'il est inquiet. Je me suis levé du lit assez tôt pour ne pas l'inquiéter au cours des dernières semaines, mais quand il se lève tôt le matin quand il fait encore nuit, j'envisage de dormir jusqu'à midi passé.

Mais, plus tôt, je me lèverais, plus je me sentirais mal toute la journée et je compte là-dessus. Je tire les couvertures et sens ma tête tourner. La poubelle à côté du lit à presque servir de lieu pour vomir, mais en fermant les yeux, mon estomac s'arrête dans ma gorge. Si je reste tranquille ou mettant ma tête en bas, je me sentirais probablement mieux. Ce plan dépend de moi, de faire semblant que tout va bien. Cependant, j'admets que rester au lit est agréable, je suis presque nauséeuse rien qu'en bougeant.

Je me force à sortir de la chaleur des couvertures et prends quelque pas chancelant vers la vanité. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de chaud a glissé le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour s'installer à la base de mon crâne. Mon estomac se tord et si je me retiens toujours à ce qu'il reste au-dessous de mes poumons, je peux toujours respirer. Je dois être au bon moment. Je devrais être en mesure d'entendre Grégory monter l'escalier de la piscine, ce qui ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps pour que mon estomac se rebelle plus.

J'atteins mon tiroir et prends la bouteille de parfum que Caitlin m'a acheté il y a des années. Bien que le verre de la bouteille soit d'un rose charmant, l'odeur et intensément sucrée et florale d'une façon qui me fait mal à la tête alors que je me bats déjà avec mon estomac. La voix à l'intérieur de ma tête me dit que laissé Grégory avec Caitlin seul est une erreur.

Le soleil monte en haut sur les montagnes à l'est, et je l'entends arriver au bout de l'escalier. En enlevant le bouchon du parfum, je me force à respirer. L'effet est presque immédiat. Cela ne me prend pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver au bord. J'ai probablement passé la moitié de ma vie à vomir, mais je ne peux que me blâmer dû à l'alcool.

Cette fois, cependant, le tremblement qui accompagne la sueur froide à très peu avoir en commun à ce que j'ai fait la nuit dernière. Les pas de Grégory sont lourds dans le couloir, mais rapide à travers le plancher tapisser de notre chambre à coucher. Je vomis le fluide sans aucune nourriture quand il attrape l'arrière de ma tête et enlève mes cheveux de mon visage.

Une de ses mains monte et descend le long de mon dos. Il ne dit rien parce que tout a été dit. Pour une quelconque raison, je me sens plus sur maintenant que je ne l'ai été pendant des années. Il me tuerait s'il savait que j'avais dormi avec Cole, mais tant qu'il ne le sait pas, il est le meilleur mari que je puisse demander. J'ai marché sur cette corde raide avec lui parce que je me suis rendue compte que je me soucier s'il m'avait aimé.

Je sais que si je pense à la vie sans lui mon cœur gèle. C'est probablement malsain, mais il y a une différence entre la dépendance et le besoin pure, le besoin désespérer d'avoir un autre homme. J'ai besoin de Grégory de la même manière dont j'ai besoin d'oxygène et je ne sais pas me battre avec cela. Donc, je mens et manipule l'homme que j'aime parce que je suis trop égoïste de le laisser partir.

Je ne peux pas le laisser partir.

La nausée me tient pendant un certain temps. Grégory sent le chlore de la piscine et il porte seulement son maillot de bain sous son peignoir. La peau de sa poitrine est douce et fraîche contre mon front quand je l'ai finalement laissé me retirer brusquement des toilettes.

Pas de fièvre '', il me rappelle comme il se lève s'appuyant contre le mur de la salle de bains. '' Encore des vertiges ? '' Grégory me demande comme il me caresse les cheveux. Cette douceur sort si rarement que j'ai presque peur de parler et de la ruiner.

''Juste mal au ventre'' je me plains doucement quand il me lève sur mes pieds. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de m'accrocher à ses bras pour me soutenir, mais ses yeux sombres s'adoucissent tellement quand je m'accroche à lui pour garder mon équilibre,

Lentement, Grégory me ramène à nouveau au lit et se met à genoux à côté de notre lit. '' Je t'ai pris un rendez-vous à neuf heures, penses-tu que ça ira ? "

Si je ne me déplace pas trop avant cela, " je réponds comme j'atteins pour sa main. "Tu viens avec moi ? ''Ah moins que tu n'es pas besoin de moi '' à t'il répondu rapidement, mais elle a un avantage à cela. Son ego n'est pas tout à fait aussi inattaquable que Grégory mène à le faire croire à tout le monde. Une partie de lui en réalité à besoin de moi pour lui dire que j'ai besoin de lui. Une partie de lui est toujours un petit garçon timide qui veut juste savoir qu'il vaut quelque chose.

'' Vous savez ce que je ressens au sujet des médecins, " je lui rappelle et ferme, mes yeux.

Grégory lâcha ma main et frotta ma joue. ''Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien ? '' Il exige avec un soupir. '' Sean m'a dit que tu t'es senti mal toute la journée du procès et Caitlin à dit que tu t'es évanoui ''

Tu étais occupé''. Je proteste faiblement. J'avais fait promettre à Caitlin de ne pas le dire, mais cela à presque mieux marché. Grégory est troublé plus qu'il ne l'admet quand il a manqué quelque chose. ''Caitlin...''

'' Aurait du me le dire immédiatement '' Grégory m'interrompt fermement et quand j'ouvre un œil, je peux le voir me lancer un regard noir, ''je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu na rien dit "

Sou son incrédulité qu'il a à manquer les signes. Combien de symptômes ai-je manqué parce que je n'ai pas voulu croire que le destin pourrait être si dur ? Je tapote ma main sur son épaule et essaye de chercher une excuse ''Chérie, tu as eu beaucoup de choses à penser'', j'insiste et souris quand il prend d'un geste protecteur ma main, '' j'ai pensais qu'un petit virus de la grippe n'était pas quelque chose à t'inquiéter. Pas quand tu es était tellement préoccupé avec Caitlin. ''

Je ne suis jamais trop occupé pour toi, '' Grégory me le rappelle avec assez de ferveurs que je le crois vraiment, ''je t'aime, Liv''

'' Je sais'', je murmure à travers un bâillement et tire ses mains plus près de ma poitrine, ''les vieilles habitudes, mon chéri ''

'' J'ai besoin que tu me laisses entrer'' il me réprimande comme il me libère pour faire le tour du lit et ramper derrière moi. Son corps chaud s'enroule autour de moi et je commence à détendre les muscles que je retiens tout le temps. '' Fais-moi confiance"

(quelques heures après )

Grégory me laisse dormir jusqu'à huit heures puis ensuite me sort du lit pour m'emmener prendre ma douche. Je tire mes cheveux en arrière et ignore mon maquillage. Il me fait ressembler à une enfant perdu, mais c'est certainement en ma faveur. Les mains de Gregory ne quittent jamais mon corps. L'une est dans mon dos, alors que l'autre touche mon épaule. Il a mangé tandis que je dormais toujours, mais il fit un effort pour me convaincre de manger un morceau de pain.

Après les toutes premières nausées du matin, c'est presque agréable de seulement traiter l'épuisement. Je baille tout le long du chemin du cabinet médical pour le rendez-vous. Grégory prend la paperasserie et me la remplie tandis que je repose ma tête sur son épaule. Il est juste en une chemise aujourd'hui, et c'est étrange de l'avoir tout à moi hors de sont costume et de son bureau.

Je mens au docteur que je viens de rencontrer et prétends que je ne suis pas sur de quand j'ai eu mes règles. Parler de contraception avec Grégory juste à côté de moi me fait sourire. Il le prend bien. Il écoute la liste des choses les plus effrayantes qui pourraient aller mal avec moi et me distrait pendant qu'ils tirent un peu de mon sang. Je sais ce que le résultat va être, mais je mords ma lèvre et j'essaye de ne pas laisser n'importe quelles émotions sur mon visage quand le docteur Robinson le mentionne.

Ce n'est pas avant que nous ne soyons de retour dans la voiture, presque à la maison, quand je reconnais combien je suis terrifiée à l'idée d'un bébé ''Je ne peux pas '', je lui chuchote quand nous prenons le dernier tournant vers notre maison ''Grégory... Que ferons-nous ? "

En coupant le moteur, il se retourne dans son siège pour mieux me regarder. ''Penses-tu que tu es enceinte chéri ?"

Je n'ose pas dire oui. Une partie du plan nécessite que je laisse Grégory savoir avant que je ne le sache. Qu'il doit faire face à mes secrets pour une fois alors que je prétends que je ne sais rien.

''N'est-il pas trop tard ? '' Je lui rappelle tristement. ''Caitlin et Sean, sont presque grands. Que diable ferions-nous avec un autre bébé maintenant ? Ne disais-tu pas juste combien tu étais impatient d'avoir la maison à nous ? '' Je ferme mes yeux et essaye de sourire. '' j'ai juste la grippe, chéri. Ils appelleront et me diront de rester au lit. Tu verras. "

'Je peux penser à de meilleure raison de rester au lit'', me murmure Grégory, je souris comme il se penche et touche ma joue. '' Merci pour m'avoir laisser venir avec toi aujourd'hui '' sa main est douce et agréable et il y a plus de vérités dans ses yeux. ''Sentir d'être un vrai mari-là pendant un instant.

''Tu ne serais pas venu il y a quelque semaine'', je lui précise pendant que je sors de la voiture. Ma tête tourne légèrement et je me demande s'il n'y pas juste assez de nourritures dans mon organisme où il y a quelque de chose de plus inquiétant à l'œuvre.

"Aurais-tu voulu de moi ? ''Grégory demande comme il glisse sa main dans mon dos.

Je te veux toujours, " je lui chuchote dans mon souffle dans le cas où cet aveu est trop honnête, même pour nous. ''Tu sais ce que je pense des docteurs'', je le taquine comme nous nous promenons dans la cuisine.

''Très bien '' Grégory acquiesce s'arrêtant devant le réfrigérateur ''Pense, tu manger quelque chose ? "

(quelques heures après )

Après mon petit-déjeuner tardif, le même épuisement lancinant s'approche à pas de loup de moi et cela semble plus facile que de simplement disparaître. Je m'endors au moment ou je l'entends dans le couloir. Il doit être vraiment préoccupé pour se glisser furtivement pour m'observer à travers la porte à demi-fermés. Les cauchemars plus sombres du rejet terrifiant de Grégory hantent mes rêves, je sursaute debout, immédiatement éveillé quand le téléphone sonne, mais je le laisse sonner. Grégory décroche à la seconde sonnerie.

Me le dira-t-il immédiatement ou il faudra un peu de temps pour traiter ce que le docteur Robinson a dit. Je reste là, regardant par la fenêtre la mer devant notre jardin attendant le bruit de ses pas dans le hall. Après une heure, je me demande même s'il va venir. Il est pratiquement impossible de brosser mes cheveux comme si tout aller bien, mais je dois faire semblant d'être normal.

Il y a une puissance incroyable dans l'état de l'illusion. La vérité compte-t-elle vraiment à la fin ? S'il aime ce bébé, ce sera son enfant, et la seule qui doit vivre avec ce mensonge, c'est moi. Le seul danger pour moi sera le fantôme de Gregory . Peut-être que ça vaudra le coup, à long terme, de voir mon enfant heureux et bien pris en charge. Cole ne peut pas élever un bébé et il n'y a rien que de la douleur entre Cole et moi. Ceci est mon meilleur choix. C'est mon seul choix.

Tout en me regardant dans le miroir mes mains tremblent quand je boutonne mon chandail. Mettre du maquillage me ferais probablement juste avoir l'ai plus mal en ce moment et il y a une certaine liberté à ne pas se soucier d'impressionner qui que ce soit. Je dois retourner à la station de radio et faire face à l'embauche de trois nouveaux DJ parce que même avec Gregory et la rébellion obstiné de mon corps, le reste du monde avance toujours.

Il y a une note sur la table de la cuisine qui dit que Caitlin et Cole sont partis nager. Le bureau de Grégory est vide, mais il a laissé ces papiers dehors. Il laisse rarement quoique ce soit, donc il doit être quelque part dans la maison. Vérifier tout le long du chemin à l'étage était trop de travail et heureusement, je le trouve sur le patio. Grégory à un nuage de fumée de cigare autour de sa tête et sa main et sur sa tasse de café. Il sursaute quand je touche son épaule et ses yeux clignotent à travers plusieurs émotions différentes avant qu'il ne pose le cigare et me tire plus près. Il attend que la fumée se disperse avant qu'il ne parle. '' Tu te sens mieux ? '' Il demande finalement ces secrets toujours dans ses yeux.

''Juste fatigué maintenant'' je réponds quand ses bras serpente autour de mon dos. '' Tu ne peux pas travailler ? '

Il secoue la tête et regarde fixement le cigare fumant encore dans le cendrier. Il le repousse loin de moi et je sais que les résultats des tests du Dr Robinson doivent indiquer que je suis enceinte. Il sait que je n'aime pas les cigares, mais en général, il les finira tant qu'il est à l'extérieur. Il prend une longue gorgée de son café et je peux le voir l'agiter autour de sa bouche.

' Rien de pressant aujourd'hui '' dit- il en déposant sa tasse de côté, ''tu es pale '

''Je suis toujours pâle, '' je réplique quand j'essaie de réconcilier mon estomac avec l'odeur persistante du cigare , ''c'est dans mon ADN ''

Plus que d'habitude'', il taquine doucement sa main glissant dans mon dos de nouveau '' Assis, toi ''

Je ne sais pas si je devrais '' j'admets quand je me mords ma lèvre et me demande combien d'odeur je peux supporter.

Il regarde vers le cigare et hoche lentement '' je suis désolé Liv, je ne pensais pas, '' il s'excusa et ce leva. ''Je pourrais prendre une douche'', il taquine légèrement attirant mon menton ''si tu veux'

''Tout va bien'', je promets comme je lui embrasse les doigts ''je vivrai ''

"C'est une mauvaise habitude n'est-ce pas ?'' Grégory demande d'un point de vue rhétorique comme il me tire plus près. ''Je peux t'embrasser ? '' Il demande méchamment comme il se penche plus près.

''Oui'' je ris et attends que ses lèvres couvrent les miennes. Il y a le soupçon du cigare sur ses lèvres, mais il est terriblement doux. Ses lèvres sont chaudes, et il est prudent de ne pas envahir trop loin dans ma bouche. Ma langue le surprend et son soupir et son grognement me font sourire comme nous nous séparons

'Tu te sens mieux '' murmure-t-il comme il embrasse mon cou '' je crois que j'aime '' les mains de Gregory se faufile dans mon dos et l'une d'elles atteint la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge. Il sourit d'un air satisfait et d'une façon experte ces doigts desserre l'agrafe.

""Gregory ! '' Je proteste avec surprise quand ses mains glissent autour de ma poitrine à la tasse de ma poitrine douloureuse. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher haleter. Ma poitrine est trop sensible, trop endolorie par ma grossesse pour prendre une grande partie de son toucher avant que je ne fonde. Grégory, nous ne pouvons pas...'''

'Shhh...'' Il m'interrompt comme il se fraie un chemin vers les boutons de mon chandail '' je te veux''.

'En haut, '' je lui rappelle comme ses mains glissent à l'intérieur de mon chandail et joue avec la camisole en soie en dessous. Quand il s'arrête sur la peau de mon estomac, je soupire et ses yeux deviennent sombres. Je suis enceinte. Il ne me le dit pas, mais c'est là dans chaque mouvement de ses mains. Au lieu de prendre, il est doux, presque trop doux. Il a peur, mais ses lèvres sont sur mon cou et tout ce que je peux penser et comment c'est bon de le sentir prêt de moi. ''Caitlin et Sean'' je murmure comme il embrasse ma clavicule et tire le bouton du haut de mon chandail. Mes seins commencent à se dévoiler sous mon chandail, ses mains les poussent en haut les pressant en même temps. '

Il le fait seulement pour me faire haleter, mais je n'y peux rien. Je me plie presque dans son toucher et soudainement, nous nous dépêchons vers l'escalier. Une de ces mains arrive en bas de mon estomac et ce glisse entre mes jambes. Grégory cogne mon dos contre les escaliers, sa main fouille à travers le tissu noir de mon pantalon mon clitoris. C'est envahissant et brut, mais, je l'embrasse pour tout ce que j'ai.

Grégory me traîne dans l'escalier et me pousse contre le mur. Sa jambe glisse entre la mienne et m'embrasse en bas de mon cou, il ouvre le second bouton de mon chandail. La camisole en dessous ne peut pas résister à son toucher, je fonds contre la porte de notre chambre à coucher. Il taquine le bouton suivant et me laisse l'ouvrir à la fin. Le faisant glisser il commence à embrasser mon épaule descendant le long de mon bras alors que nous tombons à travers la porte.

Me libérant de mon chandail, il le laisse tomber sur le sol et me guide vers le lit. Je tends la main vers son pantalon, mais il est beaucoup plus intéressé par ce qu'il peut faire pour moi. Il me permet de défaire ses boutons, mais ses doigts sont occupés avec ma camisole se faufilant au-dessus de mes seins trop tendres. Il le tire au-dessus de ma tête comme il embrasse la chair gonflée de mon sein gauche. Avec mon soutien-gorge desserré, mes seins menacent d'échapper au tissu, mais il les maintient contre sa poitrine alors qu'il taquine mes épaules. Il regarde devant lui le soutien-gorge noir tomber et heurter le plancher, avant qu'il ne glisse sa langue sur mon mamelon. Avec ses mains sur mon dos, je tombe contre le lit.

Les mains de Grégory glissent à l'intérieur de mon pantalon comme il l'abaisse. Un pouce passe en coup de vent devant mon clitoris et je me tords au-dessous de lui. Chaque partie de moi semble trop sensible. Je me débats en montant, mais il m'embrasse pour me calmer me ramenant vers le lit. Frottant son nez, il prête une attention extraordinaire à mes genoux, comme il glisse mon pantalon vers mes pieds. Frayant un chemin avec sa langue en haut de ma cuisse intérieur, il me distrait comme il libère mes pieds de mon pantalon entièrement.

En arrachant sa chemise, il la laisse tomber sur le sol et me pousse sur le lit. Finissant avec mon genou, il lèche lentement une ligne en bas de ma jambe et trouve un endroit juste après mon genou ou le simple toucher me conduit à la folie. Grégory taquine sa descente et commence à glisser ma culotte de mes hanches. Ce sont ses doigts qui me touchent en premier, mais c'est sa langue qui me fait crier.

Je n'ai pas à savoir ce qu'il fait, mais le, contact chaud et insistant de sa bouche serpente à travers moi d'une manière que personne d'autre n'a jamais fait. J'ai eu d'autres amants, mais il y a une raison pour que Grégory ma toujours tirer en arrière. Il jette ma culotte de côté avec le reste de mes vêtements sa main gauche atteint ma poitrine et écrase un sein. Il se déplace vers l'autre, mais c'est sa bouche dont je ne peux pas arrêter de penser. Je me cambre au contact des ses dents frôlent et taquinent mon clitoris. Un doigt de sa main droite me nargue sous sa bouche et j'enfonce ma main dans ses cheveux.

Mon pied nu se dirige entre ses jambes et trouve son pantalon à demi-enlevé. Les bruits que je ne peux m'empêcher de faire on toujours signifié pour lui. Je pousse ces cris désespérément comme l'humidité de sa bouche m'envoie des vagues de sensation s'effondrant à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Je ne peux pas penser, je peux à peine respirer quand il rajoute un autre doigt et commence à les recourber en haut vers sa langue.

Je ne sais pas quand il a enlevé son pantalon et son boxeur, mais il me laissa frissonner, nu et exposé avant qu'il n'enterre son sexe plus ou moins à l'intérieur de moi. Je pousse un cri et m'accroche à ses épaules. Grégory sait que j'ai besoin d'un moment pour me remettre, mais il ne me laisse pas l'avoir. Au lieu de cela, il se roule en dessous de moi et déplace ses mains vers la tasse de mes seins douloureux. C'était, il y à dix-huit ans depuis ma dernière grossesse. Mais il se souvient à quel point ça fait mal quand mes seins ont augmenté quand Sean était à l'intérieur de moi.

Je n'étais pas prête et mon corps tremble toujours du seuil où il m'a laissé. Grégory me remplit presque au point de ressentir de la douleur, mais il me donne le temps dont j'ai besoin pour m'adapter. Une main creuse dans ma poitrine, mais l'autre avec respect glisse le long de mon ventre. S'il essayait de cacher ce qu'il savait, il ne regarderait jamais fixement la douceur de mon estomac de cette façon, mais quand il commence à pousser vers le haut, je ne peux pas penser clairement.

Mon clitoris a été ignoré juste assez longtemps pour que le toucher de ses doigts face tourner ma tête. Enfonçant mes doigts dans sa poitrine le fait juste glousser, je me rends compte que le seul moyen pour moi et de bouger contre lui. Tournant juste mes hanches me fait gémir comme mes yeux commencent à brûler . Les yeux de Grégory quittent mon estomac et se posent sur mon visage, brûlant ces pensées en moi. Toute cette intensité est presque trop quand il est dirigé uniquement sur moi que je détourne mon regarde.

''Non'', il grogne vers moi ''Liv, regarde-moi'', Grégory plaide comme ses doigts se déplacent plus rapidement. Je suis humide et la sueur sur sa poitrine rend mes mains glissantes sur sa peau. Ses doigts son impitoyables. Le mouvement constant de sa sexe queue en moi commence à brûler et mes larmes sont chaudes sur mon visage. Je ne me souviens pas quand j'ai commencé à pleurer, mais il me tire vers le bas pour m'embrasser. Je ne peux pas me concentrer sur sa langue dans ma bouche avec lui à l'intérieur de moi, mais il rit seulement quand je me dégage et gémis dans son cou. Le halètement suit et quand je ne peux plus soutenir ma tête, il sait qu'il me tient.

Je me balance plus rapidement, désespéré d'atteindre l'orgasme, il m'a trompé auparavant, mais cette fois, il sera beaucoup plus intense. Les doigts de Grégory sont humide contre ma peau quand il soulève ma tête et me met à rencontrer ses yeux. Il aime me regarder lutter et mourir un peu avant que l'orgasme ne se précipite à travers mon corps. Je peux me sentir sur sa main ainsi que la fumée du cigare mélangé à sa sueur. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer, mais il en à besoin avant qu'il ne puisse venir. Il doit savoir qu'il me possède et au milieu des sons humides, mes hanches claquant contre les siennes, il chuchote quelque chose que je peux seulement ressentir comme une bouffée sur ma joue.

Mes dents picotent en premiers, mais c'est ça main qui me pousse à bout. Le corps de Gregory tremble en dessous de moi et je peux le sentir devenir mou à l'intérieur de moi. C'est presque plus que je ne peux et je suis reconnaissante pour ses bras quand je m'effondre sur sa poitrine. Il passe sa main sur la peau nue de mes fesses les caressants et montant en route vers le bas de mon dos. M'apaisant en me plaçant contre lui, Grégory me rapproche et me tient fermement.

Il embrasse ma joue et calme mes larmes. La première fois que j'ai pleurée il avait été si effrayé, maintenant il est habitué à ce genre de libération. Quand ses bras s'installent, ils sont tous les deux enroulés autour de moi et je suis en sécurité pour le moment.

'' Liv, '' il commence à expliquer d'une voix rauque dans mes cheveux. ''Et bien...'' Il commence à expliquer et secoue sa tête ''Je t'aime vraiment, "Liv, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?"

''Bien sur, mon chéri'' je chuchote en retour alors qu'il nous tire tous les deux en haut vers la tête de lit. ''Je t'aime aussi''

Ma tête se retrouve sur son épaule, ou elle avait l'habitude d'être, et je peux sentir la sueur sur sa peau. Grégory tire les draps assez hauts pour couvrir mes fesses et laisser la sueur sur mon dos sécher à l'air libre. '' C'est ma faute si nous n'avons jamais parlé d'avoir un autre bébé, n'est-ce pas ? '' La question est adressée vers le plafond, mais il revient sur nous comme un nuage noir. ''

''C'était difficile pour nous deux'', je lui rappelle, mais il voit à travers moi.

Tu as voulu essayer il y a des années '' se souvient Grégory tendrement presque comme s'il était effrayé de ce qu'il voyait ''Et tu m'as arrêtée''

''Ce n'était pas juste pour toi, ma chéri '' je proteste et incline ma tête vers le haut vers son menton '' c'est quelque chose qui nous est arrivé, nous avons cessé d'essayer et nous nous somme perdus. Nous avons Caitlin et Sean et ça suffit. N'est-ce pas ? "

''Oui, c'est assez '' Grégory murmure doucement en retour ''Que pourrions-nous demander de plus ? ''


End file.
